El ninja aparecido
by Uchiha-nick
Summary: Es una historia de un nuevo ninja inventado por mi que se aparece en la aldea
1. El comienzo

Era una mañana cualquiera en la aldea de Konoha. El único detalle es que estaba desierta. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, cuando una figura encapuchada se acerco a la puerta sur de la aldea.

La noche lo cubría con un velo de sombras aun más grueso que la capucha que lo cubría casi en su totalidad. Lo único que sobresalía en aquella figura sombría que cruzaba el umbral de Konoha era un medallón. Un extraño medallón con un dibujo parecido a lo que seria una "F" en manuscrito.

Este misterioso personaje aparecía y desaparecía entre la penumbra que danzaba con las sombras por el paso de las nubes frente a la luna. Finalmente, se estaba acercando al puesto de vigila de la aldea.

-Un momento!- le llamo una vos algo ronca –Tiene que registrar su entrada o ir a notificarse con la hokage para poder entrar. –¿"La" hokage?- Interrogo el encapuchado con una voz bastante contraria a lo que su imagen decía de él. – ¿Así que ya no esta el viejo Sarutobi? – Prosiguió la voz. - ¿Quién es usted?, El Sandaime fue muerto en batalla hace ya 3 años- Respondió su interlocutor. –Pues… ¿Quién es ahora el hokage?- Dijo la extraña figura.- La Señorita Tsunade-sama- Continuo el vigía.

En eso se acerca un cuerpo del ANBU de Konoha. Se acerca para interrogan al guardia para proseguir con la misteriosa figura que hacia su entrada a tan altas horas de la madrugada. - ¿Quién eres?, Si no eres de la aldea, debes acompañarnos a la residencia del Hokage- A lo que la figura contesto – Con mucho gusto, pero antes necesito Pediros un favor- los ANBU pusieron una cara de pocos amigos detrás de sus mascaras – Necesito ver la tumba de Sarutobi- Ante esta semejante muestra de irreverencia, uno de los ANBU estallo – No puede hadarse paseando por todo Konoha sin la autorización previa de la Hokage!!!­- En ese instante, el oficial saco una docena de kunais y los arrojó al Extraño sin ninguna piedad, todos se dirigían directamente a su corazón.

La figura no parecía asustada, mas bien parecía divertida con la escena. Pareció disfrutar viendo como los afilados cuchillos se le acercaban cada vez más. Los dejo avanzar, avanzar y avanzar hasta que estuvieron a menos de 1 cm. de distancia entre su capucha. En ese momento, se vio como si la figura fuera un holograma, la imagen se tambaleo como gelatina, pero ese era nada mas un efecto visual, pues los pies del extraño no se movieron en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que realmente alarmo al cuerpo de policía fue que cada uno de los kunais se encontraba ahora clavado en el piso, justo detrás de aquel hombre, sin una sola señal de haberlo rozado siquiera…


	2. Una breve conversación

-Como hizo eso!!!- dice asustado otro de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, también presente en ese momento. –Solo me moví un poco- Dice sarcásticamente la extraña figura.

-¿Saben?- Dijo el visitante, tan duramente que asusto a los ANBU – Me han convencido, vamos a ver a esa… Tsunade- Luego en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa tan maquiavélica que a todos los presentes se les erizo el cabello.

Mientras, en la residencia del Hokage sucedía algo bastante frecuente en los últimos días. Una mujer rubia se encontraba durmiendo sobre un escritorio atestado de papeles, pergaminos y carpetas. Ella dormía placidamente, lo cual no le agradaba nada a la pelirosada que intentaba despertarla…

-Tsunade-sama- Dijo esta – Shisune me dejo dicho que no la podía dejar descansar hasta que firmara los papeles de la alianza con la aldea de la lluvia…- Justo en ese momento, entra un extraño sujeto, con una mascara con forma de perro, de color blanco con líneas rojas que la cruzan. – Tsunade –sama, algo extraño esta sucediendo- Tsunade pareció reaccionar ante la presencia de esta figura, pues se irguió en su asiento y dijo muy seria – ¿Que es lo que sucede?- Pero con una mirada que decía – (Si no es importante te muelo a golpes!)-. Ante esto, el miembro de la policía especial de Konoha se asusto un poco. – Sucede que un extraño tipo, con una capucha ha entrado a la aldea hace algunos minutos, parece ser un ninja y es muy ágil, logramos convencerlo de presentarse ante usted, en este momento lo escoltan 4 de nuestros miembros- Tsunade se había despertado ya totalmente, se quedo pensando un rato y dijo - ¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre desde que entro a la aldea?-, - Ha hablado con el vigía de la puerta, parece ser que se ha enterado allí de la muerte de Sandaime- Contesto el Personaje ANBU.

Tsunade parecía un poco tensa ante aquella perspectiva. ¿Aquel extraño seria amigable o seria un enemigo peligroso? Estos pensamientos le abrumaban la cabeza hasta que se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo la Hokage. A esta señal, la puerta se abrió y se vio allí un extraño grupo conformado por 4 individuos vestidos de la misma manera que el que había estado en ese mismo cuarto hace tan solo unos minutos. Pero los acompañaba la extraña figura encapuchada que se hallaba en la puerta sur de Konoha.

A un movimiento de la mano, los ANBU dejaron allí a su escolta, dejándolo solo con la Hokage y la pelirrosa. – Muy bien, dinos quien eres y que haces en la aldea- Interrogo vivamente la vos de la godaime. – Vengo de paso- contesto el extraño – Y en cuanto a quien soy, pues la verdad no esperaba que me reconocieran, pero le apuesto a que si le digo quien soy, me recordaría al instante- Continuo con una sonrisa torcida que se entrevió a través de las sombras producidas por su capuchón.

-No me venga con ambigüedades y dígame quien es usted!- Replico furiosa la rubia. –Mi nombre y mi apellido los desconozco- Reitero el extraño –pero me han bautizado de muchas maneras en mis viajes- Aunque no lo quisiese demostrar, la Hokage se estaba entusiasmando con aquel misterio, era adicta a los acertijos. Precisamente, temiendo esto por parte de su maestra, la Pelirrosa hablo. -¿Se va a identificar algún día con nosotras o tendré que sacárselo a la fuerza?- Amenazo la chiquilla goleando la mesa.

-Relájate, para allá voy- Comento la sombra. – En algunos continentes me llaman "La sombra", en algunas naciones me conocen como "el heraldo de la desesperanza". Pero si no me equivoco, aquí solo se me conoce por uno de mis actos…- La compañera de Tsunade estaba ya mas que harta. – Ahora vas a ver que te pasa por darte tantas vueltas- Dijo esta, y acto seguido se abalanzó contra el encapuchado.

Un segundo después, la capucha estaba planeando en el aire y el extraño tenia atrapada a la joven, haciéndole una llave con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba fuertemente el colgante que casi se le desprende del cuello por la velocidad con la que su dueño se había movido.

La rubia estaba por caer desmayada. – Tu eres…!!!- 


	3. Una chispa del pasado

La rubia estaba por caer desmayada. – Tu eres…!!!- 

El tipo que se había rebelado bajo la capucha la había dejado paralizada. Era un tipo bastante alto, traía una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros. Este la miro a los ojos y le dijo – Si, soy yo, no pronuncies lo que pasa por tu cabeza- a la vez, movió su mano de manera serpenteante.

La pupila de los ojos de la Hokage se dilató hasta casi cubrir completamente el iris de esta. – De acuerdo- Fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de volver a la normalidad.

– ¿¡Que demonios quieres aquí!?- pregunto luego de un rato la iracunda joven que estaba siendo apresada por el extraño. – Lo único que quiero es poder vivir en esta aldea. Al decir esto, soltó a la chica.

En ese momento, la rubia volvió a su estado normal, Busco entre unas carpetas y leyó un historial aun más borrado que el de Anko:

_Nombre/////////////////  
Vida: Nativo de la aldea de Konoha, Posee una fuerte conexión con el clan Hyuuga._

_Luego de la tragedia del Kyuubi, se retira de la aldea para ir a investigar acerca de los biju. Se dice que formo parte de ////////////////////////////// y que tomo en ella iniciativas como /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Luego de 5 años, volvió a la aldea, para marcharse nuevamente tras una semana de estadía aquí._

_Habilidades: Se dice que no posee canales de chakra muy desarrollados, lo único que puede hacer es Taijutsu. Se rumora que ha mezclado diversos tipos de artes marciales y técnicas ninja con sus impresionantes conocimientos acerca de biología y Física. Esto le da la capacidad de ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// y de predecir los movimientos de su adversario._

Tsunade había quedado impresionada al ver un expediente en el cual había menos de 20 líneas, pero más de 3 páginas totalmente borradas.

La pelirrosa pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues se acercó al expediente y también lo leyó.

Supongo que al menos se dignara a decirnos que es lo que hizo en estos 9 años,

¿O no?- Lo interrogo la Hokage.

Pues la verdad es que me entere de la masacre del clan Uchiha, y me

Interesaba averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre ello- Respondió confiadamente la figura.

El extraño parecía tan indiferente que la Chica de cabellos rosa, le grito – ¿¡Que demonios es lo que pretende haciendo esos acertijos y que es lo que hizo anteriormente con mi maestra para que no rebelara su identidad!?-.

Como toda contestación, la figura le lanzo una mirada que taladro el cerebro de

Sakura hasta lo más profundo. Se vio a si misma, a su inner y a … ¿El extraño?, ¿Cómo Diablos había ido a dar ahí dentro?

-Hola!- saludo alegremente el extraño – Veo que guardas muchas sorpresas aquí dentro – Dijo mirando la infinidad de cuadros con recuerdos de Sakura.

A lo que su inner le dijo – Dígame que malditos diablos hace usted dentro de mi cabeza!- Entonces la chica recordó su combate con Ino durante los exámenes del chuunin. – (Pero el no esta tratando de controlarme, solo esta aquí) – Pensó. Pero por mas que se esforzó para no decirlo, las palabras de dibujaron justo encima de ellos.

-Tranquila, solo vine a decirte que lo que hice con tu maestra- Dijo el extraño con una mirada sombría pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -no fue nada especial, solo le pedí un favor y ella acepto-

Dicho esto, Sakura volvió a la realidad, estaba arrodillada en el piso. El extraño se había ido y la Hokage miraba incrédula a la Chica como tratando de preguntarle que le había pasado.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- La interrogo la Hokage.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-

-No lo se- Contesto Sakura - por cierto, ¿donde esta el extraño?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Inquirió su interlocutora. – Se marcho de aquí justo antes de que cayeras de rodillas-

-Pero, yo estaba gritándole, y luego…- Se quedo pensando en como lo haría para decirlo sin que sonara inverosímil.

Pero su maestra se le adelanto – Luego de eso te dijo algunas palabras, se dirigió a mi y firmo unos papeles de estadía en la aldea- La chica puso cara de incredulidad – Ya me llamaba la atención que no hayas dicho nada mes después de eso.- Termino su sensei.

Mientras tanto, una extraña figura recorría las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo. Era una persona que iba vestida con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros tan largos que no dejaban ver su calzado. Tenia el pelo largo hasta las rodillas, pero no era ni lizo ni crespo, sino que se formabas pequeñas púas en ellos ([spoiler_ Nota del Escritor: si quieren hacerse una idea, es como el pelo de los súper saiyajin nivel 3 [/spoiler_Sus ojos también eran de un color negro como el carbón, y tal como el carbón, no demostraban emoción alguna. Eran una laguna sin fondo en la cual lo único que la rellenaba era el vacío. De una tez pálida como la misma muerte. Lo único de desentonaba en aquella extravagante figura era un medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Un medallón que tenia una extraña forma de la letra "F" sobre un fondo del ying – yang, y en que lo cruzaba una línea roja parecida a lo que seria un pulso cardíaco.

Este misterioso ente se dedicaba a vagabundear por las calles de Konoha que iban despertándose poco a poco junto con sus habitantes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un sonido proveniente del bosque. Era un gemido como el que se hace cuando se hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano antes de caer rendido de cansancio. Este insólito sonido llamo la atención de nuestro ente, que se dirigió al bosque, de donde provenía el sonido.

Allí, tirado en el suelo se encontraba un joven vestido de verde completo, con una bandana roja atada ala cintura y un llamativo corte de pelo. Frente a el se encontraba un tronco con un "Blanco" dibujado en el centro. La corteza y parte del tronco del árbol estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Alrededor habían árboles similares, pero con la diferencia de que cada uno de sus "Blancos" tenia un agujero que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

-Como castigo por no lograr derribar el ultimo- Se reprocho la hilarante figura verde – Tendré que hacer 1000 flexiones!- Dicho esto, se puso de pie, y con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha emprendió la ardua tarea auto impuesta.

La indulta figura se dirigió al muchacho verde. – Te parees mucho a un chico que solia pasar días enteros entrenando aquí- le dijo.

-(seguro se refiere a gay-sensei) – Pensó el chico, por lo que le contesto - ¿usted cree?-

-Sí – le respondió la figura – Es más, si no supiera que han pasado varios años, te habría confundido con él. Su nombre era Maito Gay-

-(Lo sabia)- Este pensamiento lo hacia sentirse en el cielo – (Soy como gay sensei)- Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un ardor impresionante. – Yo soy su discípulo, Rock Lee – Clamo, dirigiéndose al extraño visitante.- Y ¿usted quien es?-

A lo que el extraño dijo – Puedes llamarme Faerigan, así me solian llamar en esta aldea hace ya mucho tiempo- Una sombra cruzo por su cara, pero el muchacho no pareció notarlo.


	4. Un gran embrollo

El incógnito sujeto, que se había dado a conocer como "Faerigan", se encontraba ahora sentado junto al muchacho Lee, que continuaba con su castigo.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer, los débiles rayos de sol cruzaban el follaje hasta dar directo en la entusiasmada cara de la bestia verde de Konoha. Sin embargo, la luz parecía evitar a nuestro "amigo".

En eso, las tripas de Lee crujieron. –Wow!, esta haciendo hambre, me iré a comer- Le dijo a su acompañante – ¿Le gusta el Ramen?-

-Pues, no es lo que mas me gusta, pero también me vendría bien algo de comida- Al decir esto, sonrió.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el conocidísimo puesto de Ramen: Ichiraku. Allí gozaba alguien de un poco de comida matutina. Era un joven no demasiado alto, con una chaqueta naranja con negro y unos pantalones naranjos a juego. Era de pelo rubio, y parecía tener unos bigotes zorrunos que le cruzaban la cara.

- Naruto-kun! – Exclamo Lee al ver al rubio sentado, comiendo – Acabo de encontrarme con alguien que también es especialista en taijutsu- Dijo entusiasmado.

El aludido volteo la cabeza para saludar posteriormente con la mano que tenia libre, sin parar de comer en ningún momento.

-Bien, me dedicare a comer- Dijo aquel personaje sombrío, que dio un poco de pavor al encargado del negocio.

Se sentó y pidió el plato mas barato, el cual consumió con suma calma, lo que estresaba a Naruto. Él afirmaba que no había mejor Ramen que ese, pero no podía soportar que alguien menospreciara así su alimento favorito, el simple echo de que no hablara dando muestras de admiración mientras lo terminaba lo ponía furioso.

-Tú, el tipo que se cree bueno!!!- Le grito, pese a encontrarse a 2 puestos de distancia – No te voy a permitir que no digas nada para comprobar el admirable sabor del buen Ramen!!!-

La figura se volteo hacia el rubio y le sonrió.- Entiendo tu apego para con este plato, la verdad esta delicioso- El encargado del puesto le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pero tú no eres quien para tratarme así- Continuo, mirando de una manera tan fría y profunda a Naruto, que lo obligo a tragar saliva.

En eso, interfirió Lee – Vamos, vamos no peleen, vinimos aquí a comer, no a discutir-

El negrusco ninja se levanto, y le entrego al encargado el dinero justo por la comida y dando las gracias, se retiro del local.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y Salió corriendo detrás del enigmático personaje. Hasta darle alcance, cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo – No creo que seas tan fuerte, vamos, te reto a una batalla- Dedicándole una de sus miradas de confianza.

Su anime se le fue al suelo cuando el indicado lo miro con sus profundos pero vacíos ojos y con una sonrisa maquiavélica, antes de decirle – Esta bien, dentro de una hora, en el bosque de Konoha.

-¿Por qué no ahora? – Inquirió Naruto – ¿o es que tienes miedo?-

-No –Fue la respuesta del individuo – Tengo que ir a presentarle mis respetos a un difunto amigo mío- Y dicho esto, desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

-Donde te metiste, maldito!!!- Grito Naruto, pero fue en vano. Lo único que logro fue que llegara Lee acompañado por Sakura, que lo encontraron gracias al grito.

-¿¡Que diablos te sucede Naruto!?- Le dijo furiosa la kunoichi.

-Naruto –kun estaba gritándole a un curioso sujeto por no alabar el ramen de Ichiraku- Contesta Lee.

- Sí, y tenemos una batalla en una hora – Dijo confiadamente Naruto.

-¡Dime como era ese ninja!- Le dice Sakura amarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Era un tipo alto, de pelo negro, largo y…- Naruto realmente no recordaba bien al tipo. – Ah! Y tenía un curioso medallón colgado al cuello.-

Sakura mostró una cara de sorpresa tremenda – No puedes pelear con él!- Le dijo.

¿Qué? – Dice Naruto extrañado.

Paralelamente, en el centro del cementerio de Konoha, se encontraba un tipo alto vestido completamente de negro, frente a la tumba del anterior Hokage.

-Así que al menos cumpliste tu sueño, ¿no viejo?- Dijo tranquilamente. – Moriste en pelea y no ruinosamente sin poder hacer nada por la aldea.- Una lágrima muy pequeña recorrió la mejilla del peregrino, para luego ir a posarse en sus pies.

Así continúo la escena, sin ninguna otra variación durante casi 40 minutos. Un tipo de negro, frente a una lapida llena de flores, con una imagen del Sandaime en su juventud.

Con los álamos que rodeaban el cementerio meciéndose por la acción del viento, que arrancaba algunas hojas y las iba depositando frente la imagen del difunto, como rindiéndole un ultimo tributo a tan admirable figura.

El cielo también lucia triste, las nubes tapaban al sol en su totalidad, y pareciese que pronto comenzaría a llover. La temperatura comenzaba a descender. Todo parecía crear un nostálgico ambiente, propicio para las emociones de un cementerio.

Finalmente, la imponente figura decidió emprender el camino hacia el bosque de las afueras de Konoha, en donde había quedado con el chico rubio para tener un enfrentamiento.

Camino directo a la puerta, sin reparar en ninguna de las figuras que pasaban por su lado.

Eran cerca de las 8, y la gente ya comenzaba a prepararse para otro día de trabajo. Pero algunas se disponían a mirar con detenimiento la misteriosa figura negra que cruzaba las frías y grises calles de la aldea.

Los que pasaban por su lado y tenían suerte, alcanzaban a verlo directamente a los ojos. Esos profundos y escalofriantes ojos, en los que no se reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Era como si no hubiera un alma dentro de ese cuerpo. Los que reparaban en ello, se alejaban lo más rápido posible del desconocido.

Finalmente, llego al lugar acordado con el muchacho. Ahí estaba este, esperando.

Por lo que se veía, había estado allí desde que se separaron. Junto a él se encontraban sus 2 amigos, Rock Lee y Sakura.

-¡¡Empecemos con esto!!- Grito el rubio, lanzándose sobre el individuo de mirada hostil.


	5. Una batalla diferente

-¡¡Empecemos con esto!!- Grito el rubio, lanzándose sobre el individuo de mirada hostil. En el camino saca un shuriken y lo arroja directo al pecho del moreno.

El agredido se movió ágilmente hacia su derecha, evitando el ataque de su adversario.

Los adversarios formaban un curioso escenario. Contrastaban con el paisaje de un bosque esperando que la luz del sol le llegase de lleno. Los altos pinos, álamos, roble y alguna extraña clase de árbol que solo se daba en el país del Fuego, las "Llamas de otoño". La hiedra se entrelazaba a las ramas de los más altos ejemplares, subiendo y dando un aspecto de vejes a los herbáceos seres. Las hojas, que ya comenzaban a caer por la acción natural del paso de las estaciones, formaban un tapizado en el suelo, con una multitud de tonalidades amarillas y cafés. Pero entre las cuales destacaban las hojas del árbol autóctono de esa zona, las hojas eran curiosamente punzantes en su extremo, y tenia un borde en zig-zag por su contorno, pero que comenzaba desde poco más de la mitad, haciendo que la hoja pareciese una llama, además de que esta hoja, en otoño, se tornaba rojiza con algunas motas de pigmentación amarillenta, dando el toque final al efecto de esta.

Todos estos elementos le daban al encuentro un toque fantasmal, como si las figuras combatiesen sobre un campo en llamas. Aunque, más que combatir, una atacaba y la otra lo esquivaba.

El chico ojiazul se abalanzaba constantemente contra su adversario, sin lograr realizarle el más mínimo rasguño.

-Quédate quieto, ¿o es que tratas de huir de mi?- Le pregunto al moreno.

-No, es solo que odio batallar sin haber entrado en calor primero- Contesto este, moviendo su brazo derecho en círculos, como alongando su articulación, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más al rubio.

-¿Sí?, ¡pues ya veremos!- Le grito de vuelta el insinuado. Dicho esto, alzo sus manos, estiro sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos cruzaron en una posición muy conocida…- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!- Dijo, salio una nube de humo y 3 Narutos salieron corriendo hacia el extraño, 4 fueron por los lados, dos por cada uno, para cerrarle el paso, mientras dos más se quedaron atrás preparando un ataque que parecía una bola azul que giraba de manera caótica.

Los clones que rodeaban al moreno, ahora se encontraban bloqueándolo. Luego lanzaron cada uno 5 shurikens, y mientras estos se dirigían al sombrío personaje, dijo - ¡Shuriken, kage bunshin no jutsu! – De cada uno, salieron otros 5.

-Ese ataque desde atrás le hará avanzar para esquivarlo, pero al tenerle las salidas cerradas, el único camino que le queda es ir directo al rasengan de Naruto- Exclamo la chica pelirrosa, que había permanecido callada todo el encuentro.

-Muy astuto, Naruto-kun- Dijo el otro personaje que le acompañaba - ¡Vamos, demuéstrale el poder de la juventud!

-Hmn.. dijo desganadamente el objetivo de los proyectiles. – Esto es muy divertido, te voy a seguir la corriente. ¿¡Que dia…?!-

Otro Naruto venia cayendo desde el cielo, tenia una bola azul en la palma de su mano derecha. –¡¡Rasengan!!- Gritó.

El violentado logro esquivarlo con cierta dificultad, pero cuando lo golpeo, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-¡¡Oodama rasengan!!- Escucho por detrás, justo antes de que una esfera, muchas veces más grande que la anterior, le impactara de lleno en la espalda.

Al recibir el impacto, el cuerpo del agredido se retorció, para luego salir volando alrededor de 300 m. Donde impacto de frente con un árbol, que al frenarlo, se partió a la mitad.

-¡Bien hecho, Naruto!- Gritaron los dos espectadores en coro.

-Je!...- Dijo el aludido con su típica postura, rascándose la punta de la nariz.

-No deberías ser tan modesto, no cualquiera logra ese gran ataque- Dijo una voz detrás de la cabeza del chico. – Te felicito, eres la primera persona en años que logra hacerme disfrutar de un encuentro.-

El chico jinchuriki dio un salto y se alejo rápidamente al oír esa voz tan cerca y detrás de él.

-¿¡Como te recuperaste tan rápido!?- Grito el chico – ¡¡¡Nadie se había levantado antes de 10 minutos después de recibir esa técnica.!!!-

-Debo admitir que fue un buen ataque- Contesto el extraño mientras se enderezaba la espalda y el cuello. (Con enderezar, me refiero al típico ejercicio que se hace cuando tienes dolor de espalda y de cuello, no a que se le hayan quebrado y sea tan seco que se las repara, OK?). Su chaqueta negra se había desintegrado totalmente, dejando al descubierto una camiseta igualmente negra. Él extraño avanzo un paso y se detuvo, tanteo su cuello y noto que le faltaba algo. Lamentablemente para él, el rubio también lo noto. Ambos se lanzaron al lugar en donde había impactado el tipo de negro.

El chico de ojos azules le gano la partida, haciéndose con el colgante, que tenia la cadena de plata rota en 3 partes. Pero el emblema estaba intacto.

-¿Es tan importante esto para ti?- Le dijo en un tono burlón al extraño. –Pues te demostrare lo que ocurre cuando no aprecian el buen ramen, y te lo demostrare haciendo lo mismo con tu cosa esta…- Levanto la mano, preparándose para azotarlo contra el suelo, pero se detuvo en seco.

Los ojos del desconocido, pasaron de un negro profundo y frío a un azul brillante, con chispas metálicas. Su chakra, que hasta el momento no había utilizado ni en la más mínima porción, se libero en su totalidad, provocándole daño en los tejidos, puesto que sus canales de chakra eran muy delgados. Levanto la mirada hasta cruzarla con el chico rubio, que ahora estaba pálido de horror.

-Ya veras lo que te pasa, ¡mocoso!- Grito el transfigurado ser, con una voz fría, pero llena de un sentimiento de ira y rabia. Y dicho esto, se abalanzo al muchacho, paralizado por la impresión.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!- Gritó Sakura, mientras una sombra verde saltaba rápidamente para interceptar a la figura monstruosa que había sido el oponente de Naruto.

Lee logro golpear el costado del individuo, pero a este no pareció afectarle, así que decidió hablarle – ¡Por favor!, ¡Faerigan-san, deje a Naruto-kun!-

Al momento de pronunciar su nombre, la figura se detuvo. Justo a tiempo, se detuvo a menos de un metro del aterrorizado shinobi. Parecía, mas que se hubiese calmado, que no pudiera moverse. Lanzo una última mirada escalofriante al ninja y cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Pareció empezar a recobrar la calma. Sus ojos volvieron a perder todo brillo, su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar por los poros y finalmente recupero su tono de voz habitual.

-Lamento lo sucedido- Dijo ya más calmado, pero respiraba de manera agitada. – Creo que este combate ya se extendió demasiado.- Luego de decir esto, abrió bastante ambos ojos profundos y oscuros y miro con ellos directo a los aterrorizados ojos del joven rubio. Unos segundos después, los ojos del afectado perdieron su brillo, se cerraron, y este callo al piso de espalda.


	6. Una curiosa amistad

-¿Qué me sucedió

-¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡Y el combate!?- Dijo el rubio al despertar, tendido en una cama del hospital de Konoha. Habían cerca de 5 figuras a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir el rosado pelo de Sakura, las ridículamente grandes cejas de Lee, el libro favorito de Kakashi, un pequeño sapo que correteaba por la habitación (seguramente un enviado de Jiraiya, para saber como esta, pero sin demostrar su preocupación por el muchacho, y también había allí una persona con una bata blanca, cabello rubio y… ¿Un punto mora en la frente? – Tsunade no bachan, ¿Qué sucedió, que haces aquí?- Le dijo.

-Reviso que estés bien, mal agradecido- Le dijo, y le dio un "Pequeño" golpe en la cabeza –Llevas medio dia inconsciente.-

-¡¡Medio día!!- Grito el chico, haciendo que todos los presentes, y algunas personas que pasaban por el pasillo al que daba la habitación, Lo mirasen consternados. – ¡Y que sucedió con el combate!-

-Por supuesto que perdiste, baka!- Le dijo Sakura.

La habitación era espaciosa, parecía ambientada para ninjas. Tenía una amplia ventana al lado derecho de la cama. Allí había también una silla, en la que reposaba una chaqueta negra, igual ala que le había destruido al otro tipo, pero esta estaba nueva.

-Sí, es de él- Contesto Kakashi, que reparo en que sus ojos se habían posado en la chaqueta – Nos ayudo a traerte, estuvo aquí un momento explicándonos todo. Hace unas horas se marcho y dijo que volvería pronto, que enmendaría su error con algo especial.-

-¡No quiero que lo enmiende!- Dijo el muchacho – Quiero la revancha- Al decir esto, aparto rápidamente las frazadas, dejando atrapados a los presentes, tomo su propia chaqueta y se disponía a salir.

Pero en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió, y penetro un delicioso aroma, ¡Era Ramen!, 5 delicioso tazones de un ramen que Naruto tanto conocía.

-¡Eso es ramen del Ichiraku!- Fue lo que pudo pronunciar antes de que el rostro del portador atravesara la puerta, con lo cual, la felicidad que se había formado en la cara del chico, se esfumo de inmediato. – ¡Tú!- Le gritó.

-Yo- Le contesto la figura. Era él, el mismo con el que había combatido, pero estaba vendado de los brazos y las piernas. –Tengan, les traje comida- Dijo este despreocupadamente, repartiendo los tazones, uno para cada uno, incluyendo a Naruto.

-¿Por que haces esto?- Pregunto el chico, con una mirada triste, pensando que siempre era una molestia para los demás.

-Porque cometí un grave error durante nuestro combate- Una sombra cruzo su rostro, y tomo instintivamente el medallón que colgaba de su cuello con una nueva cadena de plata. – Y debía enmendar mi error con algo.-

-Pero… - Replico el ojiazul - ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-

-Simplemente…- Respondió Faerigan. – Te noqueé. Tenía que evitar que…- Una sombra cruzo nuevamente su rostro, haciendo que todos pudieran ver un destello de miedo en su mirada – Pasara de nuevo.-

Todos lo quedaron mirando desconcertados.

-(Este hombre parece haber sufrido mucho)- Pensó Naruto – (Será mejor que acepte el ramen)- Tomo el tazón que le tendía y empezó a comer.

Luego de unas horas, solo quedaban en el cuarto Naruto, Sakura, Lee y Faerigan.

-Saben- Dijo Faerigan, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado. – Hace muchos años que no veo las caras de los Hokages, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-

Todos pusieron cara de- (Si no hay de otra…)-.

Finalmente, se decidieron a subir el monte donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages de la aldea. Una vez en la cima, miraron hacia el ocaso, para ver como se ocultaba el sol, más allá de los lindes del bosque que mantenía oculta la villa.

Se formaba una maravillosa vista con la luz amarillo anaranjado del sol, las nubes de un naranjo intenso, y los techos de la aldea, casi todos ellos, rectangulares y rojos. Habían algunos lugares que resaltaban a la vista, como la mansión del Hokage, pero que daban el aspecto de una estructura organizada, en la cual cada una de sus partes forman el todo, pero ninguna hace que otra más pequeña sea menos bella.

-Es increíble la vista que se tiene desde aquí- Dijo Lee.

--Jamás había visto la aldea así- Dijo Sakura un poco emocionada por la escena.

Pero tanto Naruto como Faerigan hicieron caso omiso de sus palabras. Ambos estaban ocupados pensando, pensando en lo mucho que les ayudaba aquella imagen a olvidar, borrar momentáneamente de sus mentes, las horribles pesadillas pasadas en vida para los dos muchachos. Ambos estaban contemplando el infinito con los ojos sin brillo, mirando, pero sin poder ver más allá de si mismos.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Lee después de haber observado detenidamente el paisaje – No nos hemos presentado como se debe.- Miro a todos sistemáticamente. – Yo soy Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha.- Dijo con su postura del tío guay.

-…Etto…- Dijo la pelirrosa – Yo soy Haruno Sakura – (me van a perdonar, pero odio decir primero el nombre y luego el apellido…) Acto seguido, hizo una reverencia.- Encantada de conocerlo- Forzó una sonrisa, pero el referido lo noto de inmediato.

-Yo soy Usumaki Naruto- Dijo rápidamente el rubio.- El mejor ninja de Konoha y el futuro Hokage-

-Yo soy Faerigan- Dijo finalmente este. – Soy un antiguo aldeano de Konoha, que la dejo por motivos que no os concierne, volvió nuevamente hace un par de años por razones secretas y reanudo su camino nuevamente. Para finalmente volver aquí con un solo propósito el cual no os incumbe. –

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-(¿¡Que diablos dijo este tipo!?)- Pensó Naruto para sus adentros.

-Espero que en mi estadía…- Continúo el individuo del colgante, pero lo cortó la pelirrosa.

- ¿¡Como que: "En mi ESTADIA"!?- Inquirió ella -¿Es que piensas irte nuevamente?-

-Como decía…- Continuo inmutable el moreno. – Espero que podamos ser amigos- Y una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-¡Claro!- Dijeron Lee y Naruto a coro. Pero la kunoichi tenía sus dudas…


	7. Una historia de dolor Parte 1

-¿Qué me sucedió

-Pero…- Dijo la chica con los ojos color jade - ¿Qué sucede con tu apellido?-

Sus palabras parecían haber tenido el mismo efecto en "él" que si hubiera utilizado el más letal de sus golpes y lo hubiera impactado de lleno en el rostro. Una sombra se formo desde lo más profundo de su ser y se dibujo en su cara. Esta no era como las múltiples sombras casi imperceptibles que solían cruzar la misma vía muy a menudo, esta era profunda y demacrada, como si llevara oculta muchos años. Instintivamente, Faerigan llevo su mano derecha a su medallón. Aquel que colgaba en su cuello, reluciente y esperanzador en las zonas blancas, pero sombrío y profundo en las partes más oscuras.

Inmediatamente, la kunoichi y ambos shinobis se voltearon para ver el punzante estado en el que había caído su "compañero".

Cuando su mano entro en contacto con el medallón, este se ensombreció y dejo de emitir cualquier brillo y reflejo, como si este reflejara sus más profundos sentimientos.

Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblar, junto con su labio inferior, al tiempo que decía, con una voz apenas audible y que denotaba una desesperación más allá de lo usual.

–Esa es una muy buena pregunta…- Luego, levanto su mirada al cielo, y a los ninjas de Konoha les pareció ver en su mirada la sensación de que estuviera en un sueño, perdido entre las nubes como solía estar Shikamaru, pero esta vez era distinto, no veía la inmensidad del cielo con alegría, sino más bien con nostalgia.

-…Yo no tengo apellido…- Continuo sin mirarlos directamente. -… Porque mi familia murió antes de que pudiera obtener el honor de portar nuestro apellido.- Estas últimas palabras las dijo con un hilo de voz que dejo impresionados a los espectadores, en especial a ojiazul.

-(Este tipo parece haber sufrido mucho)- Pensó – (Se parece a cuando yo no había tenido amigos)- Sintió una irreprimible necesidad de cerrar su puño sobre su estomago, enredando entre sus dedos el cierre de la chaqueta que traía puesta, bajo la cual se hallaba el sello mediante el cual el Cuarto había sellado al monstruoso zorro, el cual le había hecho perder su infancia feliz y tratar de llamar la atención de los demás siendo el peor de la clase.

-…Era una tarde de verano, lo recuerdo muy bien…- Continuo el acongojado narrador.

Inicio Flash back

Un pequeño niño va corriendo felizmente por la calle, dobla en una esquina y se acerca a un gran portón hecho de madera, con una gran "F" marcada encima, Una "F" que parecía mas la unión de una "C" y la misma, pero puesta al revés, es decir, con la apertura hacia la izquierda y abajo.

Tanteando en su bolsillo, da con un gran manojo de llaves, han de haber unas 10 llaves tranquilamente, todas diferentes de la que tienen a un lado.

Luego de pasarlas una por una durante unos minutos, encuentra una, que introduce en la cerradura del portón, oye un "clic" y mueve la perilla para acceder al interior del recinto.

(Ese niño, como seguramente ya lo habrá adivinado el lector, era Faerigan, hace ya casi 15 años.)

-Es la primera vez que mis padres me dejan solo en casa- Dijo un radiante Faerigan de unos 5 años de edad. – ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras están fuera? – se pregunto.

Vagabundeo por la casa durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle que nunca antes había visto. Un extraño mapa de la aldea de Konoha, que cubría toda la pared.

Fin Flash back

(Aquí comienza una narración en 1ª persona hecha por Faerigan, en la cual cuenta su pasado, perdonen que tal vez al principio parezca repetido, pero hasta donde yo se, los demás personajes no ven los flash back… XD)

El primer día de vacaciones de verano, cuando yo tenía 5, salí mas temprano que de costumbre, y mis padres aún no habían llegado. Decidí, que para pasar el tiempo, me daría una vuelta completa a la enorme mansión en la que vivíamos.

Cuando llegue a la sala de estudio, repare en un gran lienzo, pintado a mano, probablemente por mi padre. El lienzo mostraba Konoha reducida al tamaño de la pared que se contraponía al lienzo. Era una imagen imponente.

Observé que había una "mancha" tras una de las esquinas superiores del brillante cuadro. Corrí a la cocina por un paño húmedo, y trate de limpiarlo.

Imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que no era una mancha, sino un agujero.

Arroje el paño a un costado, tome el cuadro, y con gran impresión, vi como con la más mínima fuerza, giraba sobre su marco al costado derecho. Era como si tuviese bisagras, que le permitían girar sobre su eje y dar paso a una gran escalera que bajaba por un espacioso pero frío pasadizo, hacia el rincón más recóndito del hogar.

Nervioso, fui por una lámpara y me adentre en el pasadizo.

Al llegar al final, descubrí que allí se almacenaban muchos libros, textos antiquísimos, verdaderas reliquias del pasado.

Pese a que tenía solo 5 años, y que acababa de terminar el primer año en la academia ninja, yo ya sabía leer bastante bien, y me encantaba, era mi vicio.

Inconscientemente tome un libro, y lo abrí de golpe. Mis ojos pasaban con tal avidez sobre las palabras que me asombre al ver que ya iba por la página 100 durante la primera media hora.

El libro, era un texto prohibido, que solo los mejores jounins del Clan podían observar.

(Pero deberían haberlo ocultado mejor si querían que no fuera leído.) Pensé para mis adentros.

Yo estaba admirado, aquel libro decía que el uso del chakra se ve reducido a nada más que un retoque, si no se controla primero la mente y luego el cuerpo, dejando al chakra en tercer lugar…

Yo estaba realmente ilusionado con ello, pues en la academia, era victima de muchas bromas pesadas, puesto que yo era incapaz de utilizar chakra…

(Ante esto, Rock Lee lo miro de manera muy especial, se sintió profundamente identificado con aquel ser, que había sufrido por sus limitaciones frente al resto.)

El texto indicaba que para poder controlar tu mente, debías entender el principio de los pensamientos: "El cerebro se divide principalmente en 2 partes, La primera es la parte que razona, analiza y saca conclusiones. Esta parte es la que debe sobresalir en un buen shinobi, permite un dominio de la situación, que brinda una gran ventaja en un enfrentamiento.

Luego, esta la 2ª parte, que es aquella que demuestra los sentimientos. Con esta podemos demostrar afecto, sentir piedad y aprecio, pero también felicidad y odio. Esta parte debe ser inhibida durante un combate, puesto que choca con la otra parte y tiende a prevalecer, impidiendo pensar con claridad y turba con emociones la fría e incorregible lógica."


	8. Una historia de dolor Parte 2

-¿Qué me sucedió

… Luego de estudiar detenidamente esa pagina, decidí utilizar ese texto para fortalecerme y demostrar a mis compañeros que podía ser tanto o más que ellos sin utilizar chakra.

Me levanté con el libro, salí de la habitación, y coloque el cuadro en su lugar.

Corrí a encerrarme en mi alcoba. Y continué con la lectura.

Esa noche, me dedique a implementar lo leído. Pero con mi mentalidad de niño, dije: "¿No será mejor mantener siempre las emociones limitadas, para poder controlarlas más fácilmente?"

Pues así lo hice, y pronto descubrí el truco. Separe mi "Personalidad" en 9 facetas. Cada una se encargaba de un sentimiento en particular y de sus ramificaciones, excepto 2, la principal, que seria la que utilizaría diariamente, y la formal, que utilizaría en el trato con mayores. Ambas Podían controlar el flujo de las otras a su voluntad. Convirtiéndome de inmediato en la academia en un "cerebrito".

Había, sin embargo, una parte oscura en todo lo que hice en lo que nunca repare. Para mantenerme apacible, todo mi odio y mi ira, iban a dar a una sola personalidad. Al principio pude controlarla, pero cada vez se hacia más fuerte. Afortunadamente, mis otros "Yos" También lo hacían, manteniéndolo estable.

Llego el día anterior a mi sexto cumpleaños. Mi padre me dijo que tenía que hablar algo conmigo.

Me contó que todos los miembros del clan, debían realizar una prueba para poder obtener el privilegio de llevar el apellido de este. Pero a mi también me dijo que no rindiera esa prueba.

-¡¡Que disparates dices!!- Le grité – Yo quiero ser oficialmente del clan, ¡no puedo no presentarme como si nada!-

-Sí puedes- Me dijo mi padre – El examen puede ser dado en cualquier momento de la vida, pero se considera tradición intentarlo cuando se cumple 6.-

-Pues entonces yo lo haré-

-No puedes hijo.- Mi progenitor me lanzo una mirada llena de lastima y tristeza –... Porque se necesita realizar un ninjutsu para aprobar, y tú no puedes utilizar chakra- Cuando termino, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. – Yo te quiero, y no quiero que salgas herido por una deficiencia de la cual nadie tiene culpa. Solo quiero que te presentes cuando hayas descubierto como reemplazar el chakra-

Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que estaba furioso. Una sed de venganza y de repulsión hacia todo el mundo me invadió. Luego, perdí el conocimiento.

(Aquí vuelvo a narrar yo XD…)

-¿Y- Y que sucedió?- Pregunto la ojijade con evidente aflicción en su mirada. Sus compañeros también poseían el mismo sentimiento hacia este ser.

-Cuando recobre la conciencia- Dijo Faerigan – Estaba todo en llamas, y las calles estaban atestadas de cadáveres.- Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. La primera lagrima que derramaba desde hace 15 años –Allí, a mis pies, estaba ambos, mis padres… Muertos-

La chica tapo su boca con sus manos, Lee lloraba a mares. Pero el rubio, se limito a ver su mano, que aún aferraba su chaqueta a la altura del estomago y a aumentar la tensión en esta.

-Fui el único sobreviviente…- Continuo el moreno.

-¿P- Porque cree que fue el único sobreviviente…?- Pregunto el ninja del corte de tazón.

-Probablemente porque… (…Yo los mate)- Esta frase fue terminada en su mente, y se mantuvo resonando por su interior. Luego de unos incómodos instantes continuo. –Luego de ver todo el lugar, sentí temor, y huí lejos de Konoha, a un lejano monte. Allí conocí a un monje shaolín, que me "adopto" como su hermano y me enseño todo lo que sabía.

Luego de escuchar mi historia, me explico que lo que intentaba decir el pergamino era que uno debía aprender a no tomar en cuenta sus emociones en un combate, y no a hacerlas desaparecer.

El me enseño kung-fu y me enseño a meditar y a entender el cerebro humano.

Luego de varios años, el murió.-

El triste chico bajo su mirada, para fijarla ahora en el crepúsculo. El sol se hallaba casi oculto tras las verdes montañas de la aldea.

-Decidí volver a la aldea, a ver que había sido de ella. Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Sarutobi. Yo tenía para ese entonces, cerca de 11 años.

El me tomo como un pariente suyo y me cuido. Viví feliz, mientras el me trataba con el amor que no recibí en tantos años.

Me contó muchas cosas, desde cosas privadas, hasta de seguridad nacional. Creo que yo era algo así como su confidente.

Pero mi felicidad estaba destinada a durar unos meses.

Al poco tiempo, ocurrió la matanza del clan Uchiha. Aquello me hizo recordar con horror mi pasado, aquel suceso que tanto me había costado enterrar en mi mente, ahora afloraba nuevamente, nublando mi juicio.

Empaque y me marche. Viaje por diferente países, descubrí distintos tipos de taijutsus, aprendí a manipular la mente de las personas y muchas otras cosas…

Pero ahora, luego de 10 años, vuelvo aquí con la intención de iniciar una nueva vida.-

Cuando termino su dialogo, seco la estela liquida que había dejado la lágrima y les sonrió a sus oyentes, fue una sonrisa tan inesperada y tan pura la que les envió, que no lo resistieron y también se sonrieron.


	9. Refugiado en medio de la nada

-¿Qué me sucedió

En ese instante, el sol termino su trayectoria, perdiéndose por entre los senderos. Y un ninja apareció tras ellos, era un miembro de los ANBU, que traía un mascara color blanco, con las características marcas rojas, con un traje acorde, y las clásicas sandalias que utilizaba casi todo el mundo.

-Tsunade-sama quiere verte- Le indico al moreno vestido todo de negro. –Dice que tiene que realizar un examen medico- Dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Tal parece que tengo que irme- Dijo humildemente Faerigan – Luego nos vemos- Y comenzó a saltar por los tejados camino al hogar de la Godaime.

Un rato más tarde, a solo una cuadra del colosal edificio, el muchacho de negro se detuvo, espero unos segundos, y luego dijo – Se muy bien que me has estado siguiendo- Al salir estas palabras de su boca, una joven apareció detrás suyo, parecía que estuviera obedeciendo ordenes de un superior -¿Por qué me sigues?- Continuo el moreno.

-Yo no te sigo- Obtuvo por respuesta- Yo también tengo obligaciones para con Tsunade-sama.- Un destello rosa brillo ante la luz de una de las ventanas de la casa lindante.

La figura de ojos oscuros e inexpresivos dio un gran salto y reanudo su marcha.

Momentos después, se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Golpeo con naturalidad la puerta, para abrirla en cuanto oyó un "Pase" proveniente de la rubia que se hallaba en su interior.

-Ha…- Dijo esta con naturalidad – Así que viniste-

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Cuestiono el invitado.

-No, por nada. Ahora, si fueses tan amable, pasa por aquí, tengo que llenar la hoja con tus datos médicos para los registros de la aldea.- Le indico Tsunade.

El moreno avanzo con paso decidido y largo, pero con una lentitud que hacia recordar a Shikamaru.

Al atravesar la puerta y salir al mismo pasillo por donde había entrado, se encontró frente a frente con una mujer de cabello oscuro y vestimentas azuladas. A su costado, caminaba un pequeño cerdito.

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que le indicara por donde es la sala- Dijo, y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, comenzó a recorrer los pasillo con avidez.

Llegaron a una sala en la cual la única iluminación era un candelabro que colgaba muy alto en el techo. Más que una sala para revisiones médicas, parecía un calabozo.

-Usted sabe…- Empezó la voz de la Hokage, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte – Es muy peligroso que se enteren de su regreso a la aldea. Le pediré que se quede aquí cuando menos una semana, dado que ha habido reportes de "ellos", que dicen que están por todo el país del fuego… Buscándolo a usted.-

-Lo se muy bien- Contesto quedadamente el indicado. – Solo le pido que me traiga un par de pesos para las piernas y que me deje ver al chico rubio ese (refiriéndose a Naruto) y compañía, para no sentirme tan aislado.

-Tendré que pensarlo- Contesto su interlocutor – Más tarde enviare a Sakura a indicarle mi decisión. Por ahora, Shisune se encargara de proporcionarle alimento.-

-No es ningún problema, esperare pacientemente.- Contesto, antes de que su acompañante caminara hacia la puerta y la cerrara con llave. Dejándolo atrapado en la semi-oscuridad y la penumbra. Teniéndose solo a el mismo…

-¿No crees que se están excediendo un poco?- Pregunto Shisune a su maestra cuando se encontraron en su despacho- Digo, al fin es un ser humano, ¿No?-

-Veras…- Contesto la aludida – Él es un sujeto muy peligroso. Tiene a todo un grupo de enemigos que lo siguen. Es curioso que haya decidido detenerse en la aldea por primera vez en 10 años.- Las cejas de Shisune se alzaron a modo de pregunta… - El hecho de que haya vuelto, es la señal más clara de que una gran catástrofe se avecina…

Si "Ellos" se enteran de que esta aquí, podría intentar un asalto a la aldea. Además, el siguiente objetivo sería Naruto, por ser un biju, logren o no capturar a Faerigan…-

Shisune se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo -Espero que hagamos lo correcto-.

-Yo también- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Mientras, en el cuarto-celda de Faerigan, este se había sentado sobre el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas bajo las rodillas y con las manos formaba el sello del tigre, pero nada más por mera coincidencia.

-Deberías haber sabido que esto pasaría…- Dijo una voz trémula, que casi parecía tímida.

-Por supuesto que ya lo sabia, pero era menos arriesgado que intentar hacerles frente a "Ellos" en el estado en que nos encontramos.- Dijo una voz Grave, pero llena de seguridad.

-Hmn…- Sonó una voz absolutamente macabra y llena de ira, odio y deseos de sangre. – Si solo me dejaran actuar, esto se solucionaría rápido y sin dolor…-

-¡No!- Sonaron las voces de Faerigan, la tímida y la grave al mismo tiempo.

-No queremos que "Aquello" vuelva a suceder…- Dijo la voz tímida en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Pero entonces- Continuo la voz grave – Quizás deberíamos…-

En ese instante se oyó como alguien tocaba a la enorme puerta de acero, que daba a la habitación-celda en la que se hallaba Faerigan… solo él se hallaba allí.


	10. Aprisionado conmigo mismo

-¿Qué me sucedió

La puerta se oponía a ser abierta. Parecía que estuviese fija en su posición. Pero, finalmente, se escucho el sonido chirriante de las bisagras al girar sobre si mismas, permitiendo que enorme armatoste que sellaba la sala, se desplazara en un arco, dejando tras de si, una estela de luz y viento frío, que penetro y lleno rápidamente el espacio interior de la cámara.

Allí, junto a la puerta, se hallaba la esbelta figura de una muchacha de unos 15 años. Su mano derecha se apoyaba en la puerta, mientras, con un paso lento y tembloroso se adentro en la habitación.

Esta estaba compuesta por 3 paredes, no cuatro. Las paredes formaban un triangulo equilátero, lo mismo que el techo. El piso, sin embargo, daba la impresión de que aquel cuarto, era realmente una sección de otro. El embaldosado a cuadros lo delataba.

Pese a la forma triangular del espacio, realmente era bastante amplio. Cada uno de sus lados media unos 5 metros. Y el techo se mantenía suspendido a más de 10 metros sobre ellos.

En el interior había un escaso y apolillado amueblado. Un escritorio con su respectivo sillón, al estilo medieval. Un maltrecho ropero. Y una cama muy antigua, hecha de un gran marco de madera, sobre el cual se habían amarrado unos cordeles, a modo de acolchonado, y sobre estos, estaban puestas las ropas de la cama. Sobre esta, se hallaba el joven moreno, de ojos fríos. Con la mirada aún perdida, pero con el resto de sus sentidos bien agasajados.

-No deberías haber venido…- Le dijo a la muchacha, provocándole un sobresalto. – Si descubren que estuviste aquí, te meterías en un grave aprieto.-

-Lo…Lo se- Contesto una trémula voz desde el umbral. – Pero… Tenia que confirmar los rumores. No podía quedarme tranquila pensando en que talvez hubieses vuelto…-

-Si se enteran de que estuviste aquí, o peor aun, que ya nos habíamos encontrado, nos meterás a ambos en un lió, y esta vez no podré salvarnos.- Recibió como respuesta.

-Pero…- Refuto la voz- Necesito que me enseñes, necesito que me ayudes. Tú eres el único que alguna vez me ha escuchado. Eres el único con quien, cuando hablo, no comienzo a tartamudear como loca… necesito tus consejos.-

-Pues, mi primer consejo esta vez…- Exclamo impasible su interlocutor, que seguía sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. – Es que te marches. Nadie debe saber que me has visto, ni hoy ni nunca. No por ahora al menos.- Oyó como la silueta que lo escuchaba en la puerta trataba de balbucear unas palabras, pero lo único que salía de sus labios, era el aire que se le escapaba irremediablemente de sus pulmones. -.Dentro de, aproximadamente un mes, estaré libre. En cuanto lo este, dejare una seña en la pileta del parque central de Konoha. Cuando veas una moneda de plata y una de estaño, arrojadas juntas, sabrás que he salido.-

En ese instante, se escucharon pasos, pasillo arriba. La silueta cerró con gran dificultad la maciza puerta, y se esfumo.

Unos instantes después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez dio paso a una figura reconocible. Una chica, de la misma edad de la anterior, pero esta traía un traje rojo. Su pelo rosa la delataba a primera vista. Sin embargo, la figura que estaba volteada, dándole la espalda a la puerta, no la reconoció por estas características. Sino por el curioso caminar de la kunoishi. Era un paso diferente a todos los demás. Un paso rápido, lleno de decisión, pero que a la vez, denotaba miedo de cometer un error…

-Tsunade-Sama me pidió que por favor le informara sobre su decisión- Dijo esta, repitiendo como una grabadora – Dice que acepta sus demandas. Que la ultima de ellas, se cumplirá la próxima semana. Y me dijo que le entregara esto.- La chica saco unas pesas de su propios tobillos y las deposito en el suelo.- Mañana por la mañana, Shisune le traerá el desayuno.- Cuando termino de decir esto, cerro rápidamente la puerta, apoyo su espalda contra esta, y se dejo caer por su propio peso.

-(¿Por qué Tsunade-sama me envía a cumplir este tipo de misiones? Yo… ¿Debería permitir tal trato a una persona?)- Pensó para sus adentros la pelirrosa.

-Creo que al fin podré tener algo de paz- Dijo para sus adentros Faerigan.

-Yo no lo creo- Dijo la voz grave en su interior - ¿Hace cuantos años que no eres capaz de adquirir realmente la paz? ¿15, Tal vez?-

-De... debemos descansar…- Dijo la voz tímida- Recuerden, solo tenemos un mes…-

-Si, solo un mes…- Dijo El chico de ojos fríos en voz alta, pero aún hablando para su interior.

-¿Pensabas acaso…- Dijo la voz sanguinaria y cruel- … que podrían prescindir de mi? ¿Pensaron acaso, que podrían estar rehuyendo de mi toda nuestra vida?... –

-¡Calla!- Ordeno terminantemente la voz grave.

-¿Por qué?- Replico esa detestable voz liquida…- ¿Acaso asusto al pequeño…?-

-¡Calla ya, condenado esperpento!- Dijo Faerigan, apaciguando todas las demás voces dentro de su cabeza. – lleven a este… Engendro lejos de mis pensamientos.-

Luego de unos instantes, el chico continúo su monólogo en medio de la oscuridad…

-Bien, ahora debemos descansar. Necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas almacenadas en el medallón si queremos oponer resistencia ese día.- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. – No quiero que le quiten los ojos de encima a "Ese"… Al menos no hasta 24 horas antes de…-

Una vez hubo terminado de decir esto, se recostó en la cama, se tapo con las frazadas. Y cayó profundamente dormido. Pero sin soñar nada, Solo un profundo y siniestro color negro en su cabeza.


	11. Curiosos sucesos que acontecen

-¿Qué me sucedió

La kunoichi estaba turbadísima. No lograba concebir el por qué de tratar a un hombre de semejante manera…

-Quizás… hizo algo horrible, para que la Hokage lo encierre allí- Se consolaba la chica, con sus ojos color jade, empezando a tornándose opacos, como si tuviera una lagrima reprimida. –Su historia, es… igual a la suya…-

La pelirrosa no soporto más, y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron inevitablemente su mejilla, mientras las ultimas imágenes que tenía de su antiguo amor, antes de que este se marchara…

-Él... ¿Podrían ser el mismo?- Se cuestiono para si misma en voz baja. – No, no es posible… Él, Sasuke, se fue con Orochimaru. No podrían ser el mismo hombre… ¿o sí?-

-¡Sakura!- Llamo la voz de Shisune pasillo arriba – ¿Estas bien? –

-Sí- Mintió rápidamente la ojijade.

-Tsunade-sama dice que la ayudes con el papeleo- Respondió la voz que venia desde la lejanía de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Enseguida voy- Respondió la ninja-medico. Se restregó las lagrimas con la manga del chapetón rojo que traía, y se alejo, dejando tras de si, un aire de tristeza y recuerdos amargos.

Pasaron 3 semanas tan rápido como una liebre huyendo de sus predadores.

Naruto y Lee iban 2 veces a la semana a ver a su nuevo "amigo". Siempre invitaban a Sakura a ir con ellos, pero esta siempre se zafada diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo para la Hokage o que tenia que reunirse con Kakashi, o algún otro Jounin.

Ambos ninjas quedaban encantados después de cada visita. Faerigan les narraba diversos encuentros que había presenciado, desde lejos o dentro del mismo. Pese a tener tan solo unos 5 años más que ellos. Parecía tener el conocimiento de una persona de más de 50 años, pero mantener la agilidad de uno de 15. Era realmente un asombroso espécimen.

También gastaban tiempo explicándose diversas técnicas de taijutsu, el cual parecía mantener a los tres firmemente unidos.

Pero un día, mientras Naruto y Lee entraban el la casa de la Hokage y pasaban por Sakura, para obtener una de sus muy acostumbradas negativas para la visita de hoy, se oyó un golpe sordo, pero muy sonoro. Que parecía provenir del cuarto del moreno.

Los tres se apresuraron pasillo abajo. Sí, los 3. Sakura, presa de la sorpresa, olvido la tristeza que le producía el simple umbral de aquella habitación y se apresuro a correr junto a sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron un cuerpo, acurrucado en el piso, rodando desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

-Faerigan-san- Dijo la bestia verde de Konoha - ¿Qué le sucede?-

La figura se detuvo. De un salto, se puso en pie. Alzo la cabeza, y miro a Lee con los mismos ojos con los que había visto al rubio cuando intento destrozar el medallón, el cual por cierto, se hallaba completamente negro sobre el pecho del aludido.

Los labios del ninja de ojos profundos se movieron, pero no produjeron ni el más mínimo ruido.

Las vendas, que traía puestas desde la batalla en el bosque, se tiñeron de rojo. El pelo de Faerigan se volvió de una tonalidad rojiza. Y el medallón, reemplazo el negro por un rojo escarlata. De una tonalidad muy parecida a la sangre.

La endemoniada figura que ahora se alzaba frente a ellos, estiro sus manos, para descubrir ante los extraños unas garras de unos 3 centímetros de largo, afiladas y parecían ser de acero.

Flexiono las rodillas, dispuesto a saltar sobre ellos. Pero en el momento en que estiro las piernas, con una velocidad asombrosa, se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban adheridos al suelo.

-Muy listo, pequeño enajenado- Hablo la figura, con una voz horrible, de un tono silbante, que pese a ser bajo en volumen, perforaba tus oídos hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. No había forma de ignorar esa voz.

-¿Fa… Faerigan.san?- Pregunto tímidamente Lee.

-¡Ja! Me has hecho gracia, mocoso- contesto, en tono burlón. -No, no soy él. Pero deberíais agradecerle. Si no hubiera colocado tanto esfuerzo en debilitar su cuerpo antes de que me apoderara del, ahora mismo estaríais todos muertos.- Cada silaba que pronunciaba era acompañada por un escalofrío que recorría la espalda de los ninjas.

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo Sakura, al borde mismo de la histeria – ¿Que te sucede?-

-Ho… así que no se los dijiste, condenado…- Dijo, como hablándole a su estomago. – Pues, resulta que lo que conocieron, no era mas que una parte de mi verdadero ser- Termino con una sonrisa melosa en sus labios, de los que comenzaban a salir unas gotas de sangre.

-¿O… O sea que tu eres su verdadero yo?- Pregunto Naruto un tanto perturbado

-Claro que no- Contesto, como si aquello le ofendiera. –Yo también soy una parte de él. Pero yo soy… -Preparo sus manos a sus costados, listo para atacar- Lo más útil de su ser- Alargo sus manos, y logro cortar los muebles circundantes, pero no logro alcanzar a los ninjas.

Luego, calló al piso boca abajo. Las puntas de su pelo se tornaron grises nuevamente, pero el resto, se había teñido de un rojo más vivo, por la sangre que no dejaba de manar de su cuerpo.


	12. ¿Qué pretendes lograr?

-¿Qué me sucedió

¿Quién te espera en casa?

O desolada bestia de la noche

¿Es acaso la oscuridad que te clama?,

¿O esperas la venida de una estrella?

Llegara la luz que te llevara

Al lugar de sombras donde todo es inverso

Al azuzar de la luna te espantara

Y solo aquellos te apoyaran.

¿Quién cera en tu sueño?

Si ni tú sabes lo que pasa por tu mente,

Terminaras como un ermitaño

Viejo, yerto y desolado.

Si descubres el secreto de la felicidad

Dímelo ya, pequeño viajero,

Que la vida es corta,

Y se acerca al firmamento.

Estas palabras eran pronunciadas de la boca de un ente misterioso. Su rostro era invisible debido al efecto que producía la intensa luz que provenía directamente de algún punto situado a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, algo de él se le hacia muy conocido. Como si lo conociese con antelación. En ese momento reparo en los ropajes anaranjados que traía puestos, en su cabeza rapada.

-¡Claro!- Exclamo una voz, que parecía provenir de todas partes, y de ninguna al mismo tiempo. – Es el monje que me enseño sobre los pensamientos.-

La figura asintió notoriamente con la cabeza, pero sin emitir un solo sonido. Había terminado la última estrofa del poema que recitaba y había cayado en un silencio sepulcral.

-En ese caso- Interrogo nuevamente la voz omnisciente -¿Es que estoy muerto?-

La figura negó firmemente con la cabeza. Luego, continúo con una de las estrofas faltantes:

Si tuviera tiempo, Dios mío,

Tendría que dedicarte un tiempo,

Dejaría todo por un amigo.

Que cubriera mi talón…

A lo que la voz respondió:

…Gastare toda mi vida,

En dar con aquel ser,

Que llene mi existencia,

Que me aprecie como soy…

En ese momento, una figura en medio del bosque de Konoha, repetía esas palabras. Calidas, llenas de vigor y de energía, que para un cuerpo moribundo como del cual salían, parecían un preludio de nuevas fuerzas.

En ese momento, el monje, de vestimenta anaranjada, se convirtió en una extraña flor que solo se daba en aquel bosque. Era muy raro dar con una de esas. Se les llamaba "monje ermitaño", por su bello color, su forma, llena de pequeños pétalos que formaban un pentágono perfecto, como un moje en medio de una sesión de meditación, pero, principalmente, se le llamaba así porque solo se daban de a uno. Y entre uno y otro, podía haber kilómetros.

La luz que lo mantenía en el anonimato, empezó a desaparecer. Dejando ver muchas líneas verdes que se alzaban por sobre la línea de visión de la persona que observaba.

Luego, la zona de blanco invernal en la que se había mantenido su interlocutor, se fusiono con un bosque, para luego transformarse nada mas ni nada menos que en el mismo bosque.

Allí, en medio del claro, se hallaba un joven, de unos 20 años, aproximadamente. Tendido en el pasto, lleno de vendas puestas hace poco, pero que ya se habían teñido en algunas zonas de un color carmesí.

La figura se sentó, no sin alguna dificultad, y se recostó contra un tronco.

A un costado del árbol, había una carta clavada a este por un kunai.

La carta decía: "Queda usted desterrado de la aldea de Konoha, bajo el cargo de alta traición. Firma: Tsunade, 5º Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha".

-Lo que me faltaba- Dijo este sombrío ente en voz baja. Sin embargo, su ironía se transformo en sorpresa cuando en el árbol que se hallaba frente a él, a unos 2 metros de distancia. Allí, oculto de la mirada presurosa de cualquier extraño, había un pequeño canasto, con una nota, que decía: "Necesitamos hablar urgentemente. Estaré allí dentro de 2 días. Sobrevive hasta entonces. Uzumaki Naruto.".

Al abrir el cesto, se encontró con un bolso de primeros auxilios, vendas, y dos tazones grandes de ramen de Ichiraku.

Una fugaz sonrisa paso por el rostro del traidor. – Aquí estaré- Se dijo, y comenzó a engullir el plato ya frío de fideos chinos.


	13. Rumores, mitos y mentiras

-¿Qué me sucedió

En otra parte del globo. No muy lejano a lo que hasta hace unos días había sido la aldea oculta de la cascada, se encontraba un grupo de ninjas terminando de colocar un sello de protección, para lo que seria su nueva base temporal.

El grupo estaba conformado por 5 ninjas. Todos traían las mismas ropas. Una capucha negra, con nubes rojas estampadas.

El más alto de todos, era una figura que cualquier ninja de Konoha hubiese reconocido al instante, el asesino del Clan Uchiha, Itachi. Junto con él, se hallaba su compañero Kisame, el legendario portador de Samehada.

En otro sitio a un par de metros de distancia, se hallaban Deidara, un chico rubio, que posee bocas en sus manos, Sasori, el marionetista y… el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Que comandaba las acciones de los otros.

-Alguien se acerca- Dijo de un momento a otro Itachi. - ¿Qué debemos hacer, Líder?

-Ocultémonos para asegurarnos quienes son, luego, los matamos- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo el Uchiha.

Así lo hicieron. Justo a tiempo para ver como aparecían 3 personajes, vestidos completamente de negro, salvo por su cabeza, que llevaba atado un pañuelo que, pese a ser negro, llevaba un estampado dorado y en el centro aparecía un circulo, que en su interior contenía un pirámide, como las que se ven hoy en día en Egipto, pero esta tenia algo especial, estaba invertida y con un ojo en el centro. Con una pupila con forma de "X".

-Salgan- Dijo uno de ellos, adelantándose al resto. –Sabemos que están allí, su chakra se percibe a 100 Km. a la redonda.-

Al no suceder nada, se adelanto otro de ellos, este era notoriamente más alto que sus compañeros, pero llevaba una venda negra que le tapaba los ojos. – Queremos hacer un trato con ustedes.-

-¿Qué podrían tener ustedes que nos interese a nosotros- Respondió la voz del Líder de Akatsuki, pero su voz parecía venir de todos lados al mismo tiempo, probablemente debido a algún jutsu. – como para tener que hacer un trato con ustedes?-

La ultima de las figuras negras, avanzo a la altura de sus compañeros, y señalo un árbol, a 20 metros de altura de donde ellos se hallaban en ese momento. Luego, le lanzo una mirada al primero de ellos, quien dijo –Baja ya del árbol, que como vez, te hemos encontrado.-

Aparecieron de distintos puntos, 5 capuchas, que se materializaron y rodearon a los 3 desconocidos. A lo que les hablo el Líder –Sois muy buenos como para localizarnos con tanta facilidad.- Lanzo una mirada significativa a quien tenia la venda y a quien no había hablado. –Pero parece ser,- Dirigió ahora su mirar hacia el que había hablado primero – Que tú eres el líder, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Te equivocas- Respondió confiadamente la voz del que llevaba la cinta en los ojos. –Nosotros no tenemos líder, somos libres y prisioneros del karma.

Una chispa de curiosidad cubrió los ojos del Líder de las figuras con nubes en sus capas. Un suceso que no sucede muy a menudo, y que probablemente, jamás volviera a ocurrir.

-Pues,- Reprochaba la voz del rubio, vestido con la ropa característica de akatsuki - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-Su ayuda- Dijo el primero que hablo, que era bajo, de voz grave, pero tranquila. De talla normal, sus rasgos físicos no eran apreciables por el traje que traía.

-¿Y que les hace pensar que se la brindaremos?- Dijo la figura que tenia la piel azulada y que portaba una gran espada en su espalda.

-La simple razón, que de una u otra manera, necesitamos atacar el mismo lugar.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió el Líder, fingiendo no estar interesado.

-Ambos queremos atacar Konoha- Respondió la figura de negro, la más alta, que traía los ojos vendados. –Ustedes buscan al kyuubi, nosotros, algo que no os incumbe.-

-Tienes mucho valor para tratar así con los criminales más peligrosos que se conocen- Les respondió Itachi, muy confiado de si mismo, pero también con curiosidad ante aquellas figuras enigmáticas.

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho- Le reprocho la grave voz del personaje de negro. –"Los criminales más peligrosos QUE SE CONOCEN". Pero ese lugar seria arrebatado a ustedes si nosotros fuésemos conocidos.- Una sombría sonrisa se posó en el rostro de los tres sujetos.

-Y, ¿Se puede saber quienes son?- Dijo, harto de que le dieran tantos rodeos al asunto, Sasori.

-Pues, nosotros somos…- Comenzó el de voz grave, pero el más alto del grupo continuo la frase – Los mensajeros de Enma- Y la sonrisa de los tres aumentó de manera exagerada, mientras que el rostro del Líder palidecía a más no poder.


End file.
